A Second Oath
by Formyeyesonly
Summary: Natsuru Senou had made a willing oath to protect and honour those he cared about. On this day, he had to make one more. One-shot for now. Warning: Possible OOC moments. UPDATE: Will be revised! There's so much I left out and I will try to update it when I get some time or when I update other projects.


A.N.: So whilst working on a separate story, I started watching a few more animes to get a look at what I've been sort of missing and this one happened to come up on my radar.

I found it risqué for my tastes but I did enjoy its sense of humour but I hated the fact that season 1 ended the way it did (strange christmas episode, I can handle a vague decision one) and the second one was only 2 episodes long! Maybe I should check out the light novels/manga?

Let me know if that is any good.

I also noticed that this anime barely had any fanfics on it, so consider this my donation and a cure for my writer's block while also being something that popped in my head after reading a certain other fanfic that involved this kind of topic.

I can't ignore the thoughts in my head and this one must be satisfied!

Please note that this is a one-shot, but if you think there should be more, R&R, give constructive critique, and let me know!

Also, this is my first attempt at a romance-ish story, so let me know where I could improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Kampfer or anything to do with it. Don't kill me, please.

/

\A Second Oath/

By Formyeyesonly

''How much longer will this take?'' Natsuru Senou complained in the small beige room, staring at his blue bracelet, the symbol of his forced oath as a Kampfer for the last three years, before realizing the clock was above him across where he sat.

The odd out-of-time grandfather clock read '2:24' pm. He was sitting in this room alone for about 20 minutes.

''Do preparations really need to take this long?'' He let out a small grunt, rubbing his temple to soothe the immediate headache wrought from him. Patience was a need, and so was entertainment. Sadly, he had none of the latter. He left his phone at his solemn house and Harakiri Tiger was with the rest of the Entrails Animals, possibly preparing the liquor for the reception…or drinking it.

He was alone for the first time in three years, not that it would be long.

Twenty minutes can feel like an eternity in such warm clothing with an overwhelming urge to take it off. It was just for ceremony and he didn't want to disappoint those in attendance by besmirching ceremony.

He kept repeating to himself, ''Just one more hour,'' before he could replace his traditional garb with a more relaxed version, or so he thought. He had never worn a tuxedo before.

He could've had Kanji to help entertain him, considering he was the Best Man. He was likely checking out for any girls that had wedding envy. It didn't come to his mind that he would go after anyone he knew or cared about, especially the other Kampfer that stood by his side for so long. Then again, nothing really came to his mind about them besides platonicy until one year after becoming a Kampfer.

(,)

He remembered after their first true fight with the girl he thought would be his-and-always, Sakura and the White Kampfer, where the three Kampfer all announced their want for him. He never noticed this on his dates or 'missions' as he recalled. A small chuckle escaped him, poking fun out of his own cluelessness.

He never thought about Shizuku or Akane as anything more than partners or friends during his dates with them nor did he think the same of Mikoto, his childhood friend, before she asked him, ''who am I to you?''

His thoughts were always on Sakura, either longing for her or wanting to save her, but in the end it was no use. She was beyond redemption without any want for him, only his girl side. Not for love, for control.

It took him six more months and nearly the death of those he held dear to realize there was no turning back. She was lost and it was just a crush. Crushes never last.

He felt a quick swift of depression's dagger in the form of Shizuku's blades pierce his heart but it didn't kill him, it made him stronger and made him realize where his heart needed to stay with.

To the people who honoured it and to the people who needed it.

After that battle, he secretly swore to himself in bed that very oath, trying to lower his voice from his Tiger, that he would protect those who cared about most in the world. The first willing oath he made, to the people he cared about and to the people he loved.

''Awww, that's sweet.'' Subtlety was never on a plate for a walking Tiger whose immediate fate, like his face, met with a garbage bin.

Natsuru slept with a heavy heart and a newfound strong will.

(,)

''Yo, buddy! How's the lucky groom?'' Kanji broke Natsuru's thoughts and almost the wooden door too.

He slightly turned his head towards his perverted friend. ''Oh, Kanji, is it time for me to go out there?'' He prepared his robe, about to stand up across from him only to be stopped by a quick shake of head.

''Nope, the Master of Ceremonies is still trying to get everyone seated. It's hard to get any action here.'' This was a wedding after all. Natsuru was not entertained which Kanji quickly noticed. No point in getting the husband riled up on his wedding day. ''I'm kidding about the last part, that's what the reception was for. I do have a question for you though.''

Natsuru rolled his eyes and smiled, realizing how lucky a man he was going to become in, hopefully, a few moments. ''Go ahead.''

''You said you invited everyone you knew, right?''

''I did.''

''Of course, just where was, you know, the other Natsuru Senou, the hot one?''

He tried to hide how startled he was with a question like that, so he tried his best to come up with a good cover story to explain where she, one of the three beauties of Seitetsu and his rumoured love, was.

''Oh, she went away for school…yeah, she's in…Croatia.'' No amount of scratching his head could hide the fact that she was really him to anyone with a higher form of brain function and a knowing of the secret only four people knew.

''Croatia huh…sounds kinky. Do you know if that place has a journalism school almost as good as here?''

''NotAClue.'' Natsuru began to talk faster.

''Oh well, I'll look her up sometime. I'll let you know when they're ready for you.''

''Thanks, Kanji.''

''Oh, and just in case I don't say it, congrats, man. I know it's not Sakura-san, but it's still number one to me if it's number one to you.''

Natsuru replied with a quick smile and a synchronized bow with Kanji, who had grown up a bit more in recent days, before he left the room and closed the door slowly.

''He was still a perv, but I couldn't ask for a better male friend.'' He started to think about how little he interacted with the male side of Seitetsu while he was still there. With the way the Kampfer war went before graduation, he was surprised his secret was never found out before the whole student body. He found out that his female transformation was temporary.

(,)

The Tiger never explained any further then that until his 18th birthday which was, ironically, on the midnight after the Graduation party that was mixed-sex. Not many Kampfer survived until then but if one were a male, they would receive a male Kampfer form instead. Coincidently, the survival rate as a male was 0% before then.

Natsuru had gulped at his odds of being the 1 in the number the Tiger never disclosed. ''It's better that you don't,'' he claimed.

It was also the day Sakura disappeared from the Kampfer's radar, never to be seen again.

All Natsuru had left of his female form was the blood dripped from his nose on some fabric he brought along from the constant nosebleeds of seeing his, and with that anyone else's, bare female form.

Along with the fading, glowing image of him, waving to his female side, turning back in front of a girl's washroom mirror when the clock striked twelve. His female side swept away, the Godmother's magic in the form of the Moderators were no more, replaced with a more masculine form.

The screams from several ladies and the insane fit of laughter from Mikoto were somewhere in the back of his brain, but a stronger memory replaced those on the rooftop of the Academy about 45 minutes later.

Away from the prying eyes of the joined together for one night only school while the guys and girls enjoyed themselves, unknown to the secret battle that happened within the classrooms of the academy, he took to the roof to escape the crowd. In retrospect, he should've chosen a better hiding place.

''She's gone.'' He vaguely remembered someone telling him of his lost crush, not that he was paying attention.

''I understand that your mad about what happened but you need to let it go. She needed to be stopped. You know this.'' A calm and desperate voice spoke to him.

''She's right, Natsuru.'' A second voice joined in, much lighter and less commanding unlike her other form, ''she was manipulating all of us. She was manipulating you.''

A third energetic voice joined the fray. ''She manipulated me! She manipulated me to harm you all and to do that…to you. Plus..she said my curry was subpar. She got what she deserved.''

They were all here and he couldn't ignore them. He chose them, all three of them, for a reason. Because he trusted them, because he honoured them, and because he loved them. The last one took a while to sink in.

''I know.'' It was all he could muster from that night. He knew the danger that she was, that she could've been.

He felt a gasp come from one of the voices. He couldn't pinpoint who it was. He didn't need to.

''I knew we would have to do something like that eventually and I thought I could've been ready. I never wanted to have blood on my hands, even with the other White Kampfer…'' He felt agony join his words with every ounce of pressure and stress he held felt that day… ''I lost my other self, I lost the girl I pined over for a year, I almost lost myself…'' He wanted to continue his rant to the girls but instead of feeling Shizuku's skeptical speech, Akane's other-self call him a bastard, or Mikoto hit him as he suspected. All he felt were three warm, soft hands reach on to his shoulders. His anger were crushed away by their joined hands and saved him as he saved them, what felt like, so long ago.

All that was left was acceptance and gratitude. He turned to face his friends, who were all dressed to the tens for their celebrations and did the only thing he could've done in front of them: he embraced them all.

''I promised to protect those I cared about and those I loved. Did I do that?'' He whispered to the three within their warm and humbling embrace. All three of them nodded, as far as he remembers, but the question still loomed in their minds to who loved him the most and who did he prefer.

Despite the Entrails Animals, especially Seppuku Bunny's belief that he'll never figure it out, he decided he owed the girls an answer there. So he looked at all three to them. At one point, each one of them would have tried to flaunt at him with their essentials or tried to kiss him, but this wasn't the time for that.

It was Natsuru's turn. So he thought about whom to be with for an enternal moment to the awaiting and strong Kampfers.

He saw Akane as beautiful in her own quiet sense and resourceful; if not strange in some of the things she heard or said from his talk. She always found a way to see his words to be dirty-minded, not like he could tell. She was one of the smartest people he's ever met but he found it scary when she was in her other form, not that she had her own qualities that he found endearing about her. Either way, she was a great partner and a good friend.

Shizuku was beautiful in her own obvious and strangely humble sense, but had caused him the most trouble for the rest of the girls, taking advantage of his cluelessness just to get ahead. That wasn't such a bad thing, right? At the end of the day, she had her heart in the right place and a brain to match. She was also a great partner and a good friend.

Finally, Mikoto, his longest friend, was the quirkiest out of the group who was beautiful, and he didn't say it because she was his friend, she was resourceful in illegal things, to which Natsuru reminded himself to re-check his locks, while being the most impulsive. Not like that same impulsiveness hasn't gotten him out of jams and close calls in fights. He also knew that having her around would mean the curry wagon would never cease. He'll always have her for her endless trust. Every one of them were great partners and good friends.

(,)

Suddenly, a knock interrupted his thoughts once more. His distraction from the boredom and the heat went along with it.

''Natsuru, it's time.'' Kanji's final declaration was like a breath of fresh air. It was not much longer now.

He stretched and yawned before approaching him. ''Finally!''

''Don't get tired yet, you'll still have a long night ahead of you.''

''Why does everyone keep saying that?''

''You'll see.'' Kanji smirked at his clueless friend before leading him to the middle of the church where a large crowd of people solemnly watched with enjoyment while others watched with a slight snare towards Natsuru for his decision.

You can't appease everyone. ''Are you ready for this? I hope you know this is a lifetime we're talking here?'' Kanji silently asked him. This was the wrong time to have cold feet.

''I see what I'm getting into: a bright future and just another oath.''

''Alright, but don't come crying to me when the chores aren't being done.'' He didn't care because all he seen were Mikoto, Akane, & Shizuku as beautiful as they ever were.

With a pat on the back from Kanji, he walked up to the podium across his friends, now brides, with a permanent smile. Awaiting the Master of Ceremonies to commence his speech where Natsuru reverted back to his thoughts of the night.

(,)

To him the only decision that mattered and made sense was the one that made sense to his oath, to protect those he cared about and those he loved. Natsuru loved Akane, Mikoto, & Shizuku equally and knew choosing one of them was not an option, not for what he promised to himself.

If he didn't make a choice, the bickering between the three would never stop and could hinder the thoughts of anyone of them against the surviving White Kampfer and any other Moderator in the process.

If he chose one, the signs of jealously and envy could blind them and may cause them to betray the others. The Proxy War would just continue as it did with only a small set back.

Either choice would risk the lives of any one of them. Choices he wasn't willing to make.

These fates brought him to the only choice he could make. ''I choose all of you.''

This came to a surprise to everyone except Shizuku, who later told the other two how it wasn't for sex to him, but for his oath and as he knew these girls could easily defend themselves against any threat, they were better together than separate. Why not make it permanent?

Within eight months while attending University, Natsuru decided to propose to all three of them where they all eventually said yes.

Akane after regaining consciousness from passing out to the proposal, Shizuku almost immediately, and Mikoto over a new proposal based curry she made for him as a promise of her own.

(,)

Within his thoughts, he could barely make out a small piece of dialogue between Shizuku and Mikoto.

''Do you remember when I fingered you're…''

''It hurt whenever I sat for a week.''

''So you do.''

''Yeah, so are you gonna apologize?''

She shook her head.''I guess you won't have to worry about never getting married now.''

''Well…yeah.''

A small grunt silenced the two which was likely Akane, who was focused on the ceremony at hand.

(,)

They had all fought more of the White Kampfer sent in by the Moderators, but they had become no match for the four who had become nearly unstoppable as a group bounded together by love and trust.

Of course, they had their own time to themselves. Everyone needed that. They each knew one thing before they lay on their pillows every night, counting down before the big day happened: They could always count on each other.

(,)

''Do you?''

Natsuru came back to reality when the Master asked him the one question he was sworn to answer and, to someone like Kanji, was there any other answer?

''I do.''

''Then the married parties may kiss.''

And so, the first married fight began for which one of the girls he would kiss first. Mikoto and Akane scuffled while the ever reliant Shizuku opportunistically took it first. She didn't say anything after, she didn't have to. Her face said it all.

Mikoto swiftly took the next one, smiling in delight knowing her childhood friend was finally with her forever, even though she had to share him with the other two. It couldn't have been that bad.

Akane was all that was left. She broke her nervousness and dashed in almost faster than Mikoto did. Taking in the kiss longer than any of the other two, having to be guided to back away by Shizuku who whispered in her ear.

''Save it for tonight.''

She blushed, trying to hide her enthusiasm for her own crush finally realized.

The rings were spread to the four with a specific diamond on each one to symbolize their arrangement to each other. Each were given three, one for each person they were joined with: blue for Natsuru, red for Akane, black for Shizuku, and white for Mikoto.

The married group hugged each other and bowed before the Master and the audience has they all left for a memorable reception.

(,)

As the new found Family Senou retreated to their hotel in Tokyo, the first of a few places they plan to visit on their honeymoon, Natsuru turned to his new male Kampfer form, which sported longer hair tied to the back in a ponytail and messy in the front with arch-like symbols on his forehead, and a chakram jewel hung below his necklace, to light the candles of ceremony, that he brought along with him, with his fire zauber while the other girls prepared for bed.

It had been an exhausting day, and a long journey.

Natsuru was married to his fellow Kampfers and he was prepared to make sure his oath remained true until the day he died. With that he promised the girls that he would love them in life and in death, and do as he will to see them come to no suffering or harm as long as he lives and beyond. Another oath he planned to keep as did the girls to him.

''So when does it start?'' Suddenly, Natsuru heard whispers coming from outside the window above the double king sized bed in the large hotel room. It was Seppuku Bunny talking along with the other three Animals, sitting on the high balcony.

''You talk quite loud for a stuffed animal.''

''You've become quite brazen.'' Spoke Harakiri Tiger.

''I was surprised you actually managed to figure out how much the girls loved you.'' Strangled Stray Dog said. Electrocuted Wildcat added, ''Shizuku alone will exhaust you.''

''Exhaust me? Why would Shizuku exhaust me?''

All four animals smacked their foreheads in dumbfoundedness towards the ever clueless groom. ''This is going to be a laugh.''

''Where's the stud too!?'' The confused Natsuru turned around to see Akane in her Kampfer form staring directly at him like a piece of meat, along with Shizuku and Mikoto who were also in their Kampfer form. All of them were in white silk pajama shirts with their underwear, or perhaps lingerie, well exposed.

''W-what's going on?'' Natsuru asked the more intense Akane who tackled him like a linebacker unto the bed.

''This is going on! Oh girls, it's time to treat our dear husband to what he's been missing, longing for that bitch.''

Shizuku and Mikoto followed suit making references to each other about how each of them almost had him finally ceasing it when Shizuku declared joining to the right while Mikoto took the left, ''this time, we share all our firsts.''

''It's only fair,'' Mikoto replied, ''as long as you know the childhood friend gets to finish.''

''If you're still conscious, you were never bare when you had your chance.'' Shizuku challenged Mikoto, who took it with a smile.

''I know, I don't need to be.'' Mikoto replied seductively in Natsuru's direction.

''Shut up, ladies! Are we doing this or what?'' Akane interrupted, growing impatient on top of Natsuru which quickly changed upon feeling something else that sparked her attention and her excitement.

The other two nodded happily and before Natsuru could make his voice heard, three pairs of lips met his face. Mikoto and Shizuku took the cheeks while Akane ravishingly took the lips.

''This is gonna be a long night.'' Seppuku Bunny remarked, watching with his binoculars as he and the rest of the messengers became witness to the first day of the rest of the Kampfer's lives.

Natsuru had kept his second oath well; Akane, Mikoto, & Shizuku were loved.

/

I may work on a few details here and there but for the most part, R&R.

FYI: I know who were chosen in the light novels and manga but I felt bad for the other. How can you not?

I never thought I'd do a Harem based story but hey look at the situation he was in if he ever figured it out.

So again if you want me to do a prequel/sequel to this, let me know and I'll think about it but for now, this is just a one shot.

Until next time, good night & good luck.


End file.
